Reaction to Death
by InsaneHypaKid
Summary: Tai is gone. Killed by his own jealousy. TK has to help Kari realize that she does care about Tai. Thuogh, when she finally does, she blames herself for his death. To make things more complicated; TK and Kari have to stop Matt from doing something stupid


Hey people! Well, heres my second fanfic! (Weird title, I know) Don't worry, there are no Michael Jackson songs. Lol. Pwease don't forget to r/r! ^_^

I got an inspiration to write this while reading a wonderful book. It really helped me a lot. Okie…Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

****

Reaction to Death

"Tai! Please don't do it! There are people who still care about you!!" Kari cried out to her brother, who was pointing a silver pistol at his head. He laughed at his sister's desperate plea. "'Don't do it Tai! Don't do it!'" Tai mimicked her, "Do you actually think I'll listen to you?! What a laugh!" Kari's eyes welled up in tears. "All my pain will be gone Kari! Sora and Matt will be able to live and love each other! This is what you all get! It's a shame Sora never picked me." Tai told his sister. Kari's tears mixed with the rain pouring down on them. "Please don't Tai!! Don't be a sore loser!" Kari cried, "Just because you don't get what you want!" Tai simply smirked. Kari gazed at her brother. "Fine…" Her gaze turned into a glare. "Kill yourself then! BE MY GUEST YOU SORE LOSER!" Kari cried and fell silent. Tai smirked. "Thank you…" Tai began, "…FOR SHUTTING UP!" And with that, Tai pulled the trigger. 

BANG.

"AHH!" Kari shouted and literally jumped in bed. The gunshot echoed in her ears. "Oh…Its just that dream…again…" That dreadful night when Tai killed himself keeps coming back to haunt her dreams. 

"Damn it! Why does that dream keep coming back?! Tai is gone now!" Kari questioned to herself. 

She shook her head. _I have to get to sleep…I have to wake up early tomorrow for TK's basketball game… _Kari thought. She shook off the visions of that dream and plopped back under the covers. 

__

I have to stop this… She thought, still feeling her pulse throbbing in her ears. _This is crazy…I just won't think about it. _She thought, and with that dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.

"Yay! Go TK!" Kari cheered from the stands. She saw Davis glance up at her. "Uh…And Davis!" Davis smiled and ran off after the ball. Kari sweatdropped.

Kari looked up at Matt. Since Tai was…gone, Matt has been taking her to TK's basketball games. 

"Um…Thanks for taking me Matt." Kari said. Matt looked down at Kari.

"You don't have to say that every game Kari." Matt laughed. Kari blushed.

"Oh, sorry." 

The buzzer rang and TK's team ran up to their coach, cheering and laughing. Kari glanced up at the scoreboard.

"They won!" She cheered. 

Kari and Matt ran down to congratulate them. 

"Good job TK!"

"Thanks you guys!" TK said, wiping the sweat from his head.

Davis beamed at TK, then ran up to Kari.

"How about me Kari!" Davis complained.

"Your team didn't win Davis." Kari said dryly. 

"But I made…umm...4 points!" Davis said proudly. Kari sighed.

"Ok Davis…Good job." 

Once TK was dressed, they left the school and headed for home.

"You ok Kari?" TK asked, handing her a glass of iced tea. 

"I'm fine…" she replied, staring down at her drink. "I'm just…Thinking…"

TK sipped some of his iced tea. "Tai?" he asked, looking up from his glass. Kari nodded.

"You sad?" 

Kari shook her head furiously. "No way! I'm happy he's gone! This has been…The best three days of my life!" she said, faking a smile. TK shook his head. 

"You know…When you cut yourself really badly, it doesn't hurt at all for a while. You don't feel anything. Death—our reaction to death—is sort of like that. You don't feel anything at all. And then later…You begin to hurt." TK said. He was speaking in a quiet conviction, as though experience had taught him what he was saying. 

Kari eyed TK awkwardly. _What is he talking about? _She thought. TK shook his head once again and walked up to Matt, and joined him playing Super Smash Brothers. 

Kari walked up to the front door. "Um…I'll have to be going now."

TK looked up from his controller. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.

Kari laughed. "I'm only 3 doors down!" TK laughed and gave her his, 'As You Wish' Shrug. He went back to beating the shit out of Matt at the video game. 

"NOO!" Matt cried.

Kari walked outside but bumped right into Davis.

"His timing has always been unerringly inconvenient." Kari murmured under her breath. 

"Hi Kari! I was just about to pick you up!" Davis said, offering her an arm. Kari denied the offer.

"No thanks Davis…I only live three doors down. You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Oh Davis, you always treat me like a little girl. I'm big enough to walk about ten steps to the left you know." Kari said, a little annoyed.

Davis, disappointed, turned and walked away. Kari turned and walked towards her apartment door. She pushed open the door, and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm home T—" Kari stopped herself. "Oh yeah, Tai's dead." 

Her thoughts drew back to what TK had said when she was at his house. 

__

"You know…When you cut yourself really badly, it doesn't hurt at all for a while. You don't feel anything. Death—our reaction to death—is sort of like that. You don't feel anything at all. And then later…You begin to hurt."

Kari's thoughts drifted upon these words. What had TK meant? "I don't understand…" 

Sora sighed. "Why did Tai do it Matt?" she asked as Matt put his arm around her shoulder. Matt looked at her.

"You and I know perfectly well why he did it. He didn't get what he wanted." Matt said sternly, "Do you…Do you still have feelings for him?" he couldn't help but ask; though she _had _been talking about Tai for the last three days.

Sora stayed silent.

Matt could feel himself getting hot inside. "Oh really? Sora…How about me? Do you love me Sora?"

Sora tried to speak, but it all came out in a shaky nod. Though, Matt didn't believe her.

"So is this what you're saying? That now you realize you have feelings for Tai just after he kills himself?" he raised his voice and took back his arm. Sora remained silent.

"So this is what Tai was planning eh?" Matt stood up. "No one…I mean no one I know has ever been that childish. Then Tai comes…When he realizes you and I, Sora, might have a future together…He decides to kill himself so everyone's attention draws to him and you…And you realize you love _him_." Matt continued, "Well if he's gonna just complain like that just to get what he wants…Then he can have you…" Matt began walking away, but then stopped in his tracks. 

"Even if he _is _dead…"

Matt stomped away, anger taking over him. He shoved open Sora's front door and charged out. 

A few days have passed, and Kari hasn't talked much. Every time she passed by the soccer fields, she felt this weird feeling inside of her…A sad feeling. _I don't care about him…I'm happy he's gone…He didn't listen to me…He's so stubborn…I don't want a sore loser for a brother… _she kept chanting in her mind. 

"Kari?" 

Kari stopped in her tracks. It was TK.

"What are you doing in the park all alone?" he asked. 

Kari completely ignored his question. "TK…What did you mean?"

TK blinked. "What did I mean?" he repeated. 

"What did you mean a few days ago?"

"A few days ago?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes a few days ago. After your basketball game. You said something about death and our reaction to death. I…I didn't understand you. What did you mean?"

"Oh…"

TK sat down on a bench.

"I meant that our reaction to death is sort of like cutting your arm…"

Kari sat down and let him continue.

"You don't feel anything at all. In death…You don't care for awhile. You don't care that that person is dead. But then…When you really realize that person is gone and will never come back…You start to hurt inside…"

Kari listened intently. 

"But…Why did you tell me that?" she asked, trying not to look into TK's eyes.

"Because Kari…Because you didn't seem to care."

Kari stared at the ground.

"I…I _do _care now…I think I'm beginning to hurt…Oh Tai…He's gone and its all my fault." Kari welled up in tears. 

"Oh no—Kari!" TK took Kari in his arms and held her tight, "Its not your fault…"

Kari sobbed on TK's shoulder as he stroked her hair slowly.

"Here…Lets go to my house…I'll go get you something to drink." TK said, softy. 

Kari sobbed all the way to TK's apartment. TK handed her a glass of water and she tried to drink it without choking.

TK went to her and kneeled by the chair Kari was sitting on. He put his hand on her shoulder.

The look he turned to her was dark and full of pain. "Sorry…" The flippancy that use to, was gone from his voice. He turned his back on her and walked up to his front door just as the doorbell rang.. He opened it slowly, and Davis was standing in front of him, his eyes glaring at him.

"Hey…Davis? What are you doing—" Before TK could finish, Davis tackled him to the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING KARI CRY!!" Davis roared, punching TK in the stomach.

TK pushed Davis off him, but he launched on top of him again. 

"Davis! Stop it!" 

"Shut up TY! You deserve this!" 

Davis got TK in a headlock. 

"LET GO DAVIS! I DID NOT MAKE KARI CRY!!!" TK exploded.

"Davis stop!"

Davis stopped strangling TK. He looked up, and saw Kari. 

"But TK—in the park—he made you cry!" Davis said, still holding TK in a headlock. 

Kari shook her head. "It wasn't him! It was…Tai." Davis immediately let go of TK.

"Der…um…sorry." Davis mumbled and stomped out of the apartment. 

TK stood up, clutching his stomach. 

"He knocked the breath out of me…" TK whispered.

Kari gave TK a glass of water.

"Thanks Kari."

Kari nodded. She looked outside and noticed that people were all wearing light clothing. Then she suddenly realized it was hot, early-July, hot. And she's been feeling cold all day. Deep, inside cold. _Tai is gone and it's all my fault._ Kari said good bye to TK and left. Suddenly, she felt tugging on the back of her shirt. She turned around and saw TK.

"Kari…I just want to tell you…You _do _care about Tai. Even though he didn't listen to you. And it was _his _decision, and never think that it was your fault." 

"Oh TK…How do you do it…You always read me like a book." Kari smiled.

TK smirked. "That's what I do Kari…I protect you. I don't want you doing anything stupid because of something that wasn't your fault." 

Kari gave TK a hug. "Thank you TK." She let go and smiled again. She turned around, but was stopped once again by TK.

"Kari…?"

Kari sighed and turned around again.

"What is it now TK?"

TK blushed.

"You look beautiful when you smile…"

2 B continued…

Yay! End up chapter one! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to r/r! If you have AIM, my screenname is tEKnOHyPaANgL. Feel free to IM me. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

****

I'm Insane…I'm hypa…I'm Insane Hypa Kid!


End file.
